


Light Dependent Reactions

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones, high school AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Dependent Reactions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azephirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/gifts).



"Jim, get up, we gotta study," Leonard repeats with his eyes closed, expecting a laugh and maybe a sassy comment in return. Instead what he hears is a wheel clattering and a little puff of breath; picturing that skateboard skidding out and Jim's head bouncing against the floor, he opens his eyes --

Jim laughs at him, still stretched out on the kitchen floor, his head on his skateboard and his hands draped across his chest. "Gotcha, Bones," he says cheerfully, reaching up. "Come on down, the water's fine."

"Do you even know the last time this floor got mopped?" Leonard folds his arms, leaning back against the counter to keep himself from stepping forward. It would only take three strides across the kitchen to reach Jim, all scuffed-kneed and sparkly-eyed with his long-fingered hands still up as if expecting Leonard to fill them.

"Tuesday before last after Sam dropped the o.j.," Jim answers, because he does remember all sorts of shit like that; despite his careless skater-punk front he's easily brighter than anyone Leonard's ever met. "Come on, Bones, I fell twice on my way here, I need _sexual healing_."

Leonard rolls his eyes, but he can almost hear Jim's eyebrows waggle. "That's the worst line I've ever heard from you, and it's got a fuck of a lot of competition." The counter's not at his back anymore, though, he apparently took a step when he wasn't paying attention.

His grin shining, Jim waves Leonard forward with both hands. "What can I say? I look at you and my brain forgets how to think."

Leonard's not going to let himself be touched by that. "It had better not forget on Monday. In fact, to make sure you don't, we should --"

" _Study_ ," Jim groans. "For a Biology test. If there's any subject you know backwards and forwards, _Bones_..." Jim lands extra-hard on the stupid nickname he gave Leonard the day they met, when Leonard beat him by naming 156 of the 206 bones in the adult human body.

Jim was the only other kid in the class who managed more than a hundred, though. Or thirty, for that matter. "Yeah, well, I like to make sure," Leonard counters, trying to ignore the heat down the back of his neck. "Sometimes even I get tangled up in these metabolic pathways."

"I bet you know the Calvin cycle cold, and I know I do." Jim tugs at the air again, and Leonard takes another inevitable step. "I can recite it now if you want."

"Reading it off the page in your memory's not the same as understanding it." Leonard's not entirely sure that makes sense, because Jim's sprawled at his feet and his own brain isn't exactly focused anymore.

"How about I recite it while you blow me?" Jim asks, lounging on the skateboard like a pillow, grin and eyes gleaming. "How's that for understanding?"

Leonard huffs like he's not dazzled. "Yeah, we tried that, remember? I got too distracted to check your work."

Jim laughs, shrugging, and closes his hands over Leonard's. "All right, you caught me," he concedes, pulling himself up as Leonard braces him, and Leonard lets Jim pull him into a warm kiss, their hands intertwined, their chests pressed together.

Only a short one, though, before Leonard rocks back on his heel. "You're hardcore this year," Jim adds, and Leonard looks up ready to defend how hard he's pushing both of them, but Jim doesn't look pissed, just curious. "You'll get in everywhere you apply, but..."

Leonard looks away from Jim's question, down at his hands tangled with Jim's, at his bare feet between Jim's battered favorite sneakers. He's got a plan he can't admit to anyone, because high school juniors don't pair up for life, but if he and Jim can get into at least one of the same schools... and he knows Jim can do it, no matter what anyone else thinks. Everyone loves Jim because he's gorgeous, and he is, but Leonard's the one who spends hours studying with and talking to him, Leonard's the one he plans new tricks with, Leonard knows what his mind can do.

Jim presses a smile against Leonard's temple, turning it into a kiss, and Leonard tips his face back up until their mouths meet again, a little deeper this time, a little more lingering. "Okay, studying," Jim says, using his heel to tip his board up into one hand without ever looking away from Leonard's face.

One day Leonard will have all 206 bones memorized, and one day he and Jim will be at college together. "One hour," he agrees. "Then a study break."

"A naked study break?" Jim asks, because he's Jim, and Leonard grins helplessly. Jim gives him a kiss full of tongue and wickedness, then backs off grinning and leads Leonard towards the stairs.


End file.
